Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt (キャノンボルト, Kyanonboruto) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. "Let's go BALListic!" :—Cannonbolt. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Fred Tatasciore (English), Sugino Hiromi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Jason): David Kaye (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Gwen): Vanessa Marshall (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Cannonbolt Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white, with black on his upper half. He has four claws on both of his hands. He has sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead and his eyes is yellow. When Cannonbolt turns into a sphere, he rolls up into a ball, with his back plates and the plates on his hands covering him. His side plates are the plates on his shoulders. His sphere form has semi-circular stripes across his body, with black lines around the circular plates. Jason as Cannonbolt Jason's Cannonbolt had full, human-like teeth. The Hypetrix symbol is on his chest and has a black stripe similar with ben's Cannonbolt, going down to his belly/chest. His eyes are green and not connected to his shoulders, and his palms are now flat instead of bulging. The yellow bolts on his body are now hexagonal and there are three plates on his back, instead of two. Ben 10,000 as Cannonbolt Cannonbolt is similar to the 10-year old version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sport a black pants-like design. His claws have grown longer. Cannonbolt's eyes are closer to his shoulder armor, and the Omnitrix symbol is higher up, being on the top of his head rather than his forehead. Gwen as Cannonbolt Gwen's Cannonbolt looks similar to Rollaway, however the markings on her eyes are upturned, similar to eyeliner. She has feminine lips, freckles and a hair clip on her left side. She has pink eyes and a cat symbol shaped Omnitrix on her chest. Her skin is lavender, while her bolts and lips are purple. She has black markings on her torso and pelvis in a similar design to a bikini. Her bolts are also smaller than Ben's Cannonbolt and Rollaway. When curled into her shell, Cannonbolt looks just like Rollaway in his shell. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Rollaway Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating, turning into a sphere. When rolled up, Cannonbolt can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. In addition to the average repelling of walls, he can also capable of ricocheting off surfaces and enemies in this form as well. Cannonbolt can house people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. He is also able to bounce in this form, and create shockwaves upon impact. From inside his shell, Cannonbolt can withstand even a drop from space without harm from the heat of re-entering the atmosphere, though he can still suffer from mild pain from the force of the impact. By compressing himself tightly, Cannonbolt can release the pressure to create a sonic blast. Cannonbolt can flop onto the ground to create a shockwave, as well as rotate quickly to generate a miniature tornado. Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Without an oxygen-supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. Powers Abilities *'Enhanced Durability': *'Sphere Transformation': *'Energy Reflection': *'Sharp Claws': *'Mobile Invulnerability': *'Limited Space Survivability': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up speed. Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Etymology References See Also Notes & Trivia *Cannonbolt's ball form is similar to Samus Aran's Morph Ball ability from the Metroid games. *Cannonbolt's spin attacks are based off the Godzilla Monster, Anguirus. *Cannonbolt was the first alien to have an ultimate form. Category:Arburian Pelarotas Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens